Unusual Circumstances
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Karma doesn't come to school one day, which worries Nagisa. However, when he finds out exactly why he didn't come to school, it goes completely haywire. ["W-what the hell are those!" he shouted before the other clamped his mouth shut. "Shh dammit! I don't want others getting suspicious!" he warned cautiously. The other nodded in understanding.] {KaruGisa}
1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any normal day to Nagisa. He got up, got dressed, said goodbye to his mother, and walked up the rather large hill to class 3-E. He wasn't surprised to find out that only Kayano, Sugino, Rio, and Okuda were in the class at the time. It still was a bit early after all, the others were probably either getting up at the moment or on their way to class.

Sighing a bit, Nagisa took a seat at his normal spot next to Kayano, setting his bag down as he started a conversation with the green-haired girl.

Homeroom soon approached as everyone sat in their assigned seats, except for one certain red-head.

"Is Karma tardy _again?_ " Koro-sensei asked, exasperation etched in his voice as he closed the roll-call book.

"Well, it can't be helped. Let's get started with today's lesson shall we?" he put the book away in his drawer as he picked up the chalk to begin writing on the blackboard.

However, Nagisa couldn't focus on the lesson at all. His mind kept wandering as he thought of the possible reasons Karma could be late (or absent, he didn't really know). He could just be doing the usual Karma stuff, but today it didn't feel like it. Of course, usually he wouldn't give it much thought, but a nagging feeling in the back of his head told him that it was something very un-Karma like.

He made a mental note to talk to him after school.

* * *

The end of the day came by slowly for Nagisa. Each lesson felt 10 hours long in his opinion. Maybe it was because he was worried, he guessed. He jogged down the hill, waving goodbye to his friends as he started the walk towards Karma's home. Thankfully he still remembered the way to it, considering it had been quite a while since he had been to his house with Karma.

He went up to the door, knocking softly and calling, "Karma? Are you home?"

No response.

He knocked harder, "Karma! Hello?! Answer me! Are you alright? You didn't come to class today..."

Silence.

Then, the slow opening of the door, just enough for Nagisa to see one golden colored eye peeking out from the crack in the doorway.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to go to school like this, Nagisa..." Karma's low voice greeted him, as he swung the door open fully for Nagisa to see him.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter to my first Assassination Classroom fic. :P I hope it wasn't too badly written, it's 4:10 in the morning here! Ha ha XP I can't go to sleep.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like and stay tuned for the next chapter!~**

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

He just stared.

And stared.

And _stared._

He couldn't stop staring at the _things_ placed on Karma. He blinked, once, twice, before the reality of it set in.

"W-what the hell are those?!" he shouted, before the other silenced him quickly with his hand.

"Shh dammit! I don't what other people getting suspicious!" he hissed, making the other nod in understanding.

Karma dragged the bluenette inside, closing and locking the door behind him as he did so. Nagisa watched as the tail swished angrily as Karma sat on the couch in his living room.

"So, uhm...how did you get those?" the shorter of the two asked, sitting down next to him.

"Hell if I know," the other said, seemingly calm again (although with Karma, Nagisa couldn't really tell). "I just woke up today and these were stuck to me."

Nagisa took a good look at his friend. A pair of red cat ears were stuck upon the others head, pointed up in anger. A red, sleek tail swished behind the redhead as it curled in slightly at noticing the other staring at it.

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" the redhead asked, turning his head away as the ears flattened slightly.

"Uh-right, s-sorry." Nagisa quickly looked away, a light blush on his face as he took a peek again at the tail.

"You're still staring."

"G-gomen.."

An awkward silence enveloped them as Karma sat down next to Nagisa, who had to resist the urge to pet the guy on the head and touch the soft looking ears.

Karma noticed the staring again, "You can pet them if you want…" he noticed the other's gleeful face. "B-but only once got it?!" he stuttered, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

Smiling, Nagisa softly touched the cat ears before petting them slowly, earning a soft purring sound from the redhead that - dare Nagisa say - he found rather adorable. However, when he reached down to pet the tail the other stopped him almost immediately.

"D-don't touch there.." the other mumbled, a light blush on his face as he let go of Nagisa's hand, looking away again.

The bluenette raised a brow at the un-Karma-like behavior, proceeding to pet his ears once more and drawing out those cute purrs from the redhead. When he thought the other was fully distracted with the pleasure on his ears, he reached down to gently grasp the tail and started to stroke it slowly.

The other's eyes snapped open, "N-Nagisa!-Hnn…" he moaned, before quickly covering his mouth with a dark blush on his face.

' _He must be really sensitive…'_ Nagisa thought, continuing to stroke the tail much to the other's chagrin.

"N-Nagisa, ha..please s-ngh..s-stop.." the other practically begged, squirming slightly. "M-my tail is-hah...r-really sensitive so you shouldn't be-ah! T-touching it like that.."

"Why?" the bluenette inquired, sly grin making its way across his face. "You seem to be enjoying a lot, _Karma-kun._ "

Hearing his name only seemed to worsen his predicament as he let out more lewd sounds, his squirming intensifying as Nagisa stroked the tail faster, his ears twitching as the hand left them to assist the other one.

"N-Nagisa I'm-!"

The other leaned up, biting the ear softly and nibbling on it, throwing the redhead over the edge. Embarrassed, he tried to cover up the wet spot in his pants and stood up to go change his pants as his tail twitched.

"You're so paying for this later." the other grumbled, blush still on his usually smirking face.

Nagisa just grinned.

* * *

 ***sips tea***


	3. Chapter 3

When the redhead came back, he was wearing a loose black tank-top and a pair of red and black shorts that really brought out how pale the boy was (and admittedly the soft pale skin that made up Karma's thighs and legs).

The tail swooshed as Karma sat down, a little further away than he was before when he sat down next to Nagisa. His ears twitched towards the bluenette and Nagisa almost, _almost_ reached out to touch them. But knowing Karma was still peeved at him for making him wet his pants, he decided against it.

However, he was slightly shocked when he felt his friend crawl into his lap and curl up into him. The tail wrapped around his wrist and guided his hand towards his head, letting Nagisa pet the soft ears.

Nagisa smiled, hearing Karma purr as the redhead nuzzled his cheek before blushing and shrinking back. Nagisa giggled at the very un-Karma like behavior.

A soft moan left soft pink lips as Karma rubbed leisurely against the other male, his tail twitching for attention like it was given before.

"Does it feel good?" he whispered huskily, nibbling on the soft ear as his other hand stroked the tail.

Small cries came from Karma as he arched into the pleasure. He mewled as Nagisa's other hand slipped into his shirt, tracing his chest and stomach.

"N-Nagisa..." he bit his lip, more waves of pleasure running through his body as he gripped the bluenette's shirt. "A-ah! O-onegai...shimasu….I-I can't-!"

Nagisa pulled away at the last second, making Karma unconsciously whine at the loss. His tail was still swooshing erratically, his ears twitching and begging to be toyed with. He was hot and flushed, his chest heaving up and down as he gripped the fabric of Nagisa's shirt in a desperate attempt to steady himself.

Nagisa smirked at the state his friend was in. It was so unlike Karma that he found himself rather turned on by the display-

Wait.

Glancing down, Nagisa yelped when he noticed the bulge in his pants and desperately tried to hide it with his hands. However, Karma's keen, sharp eyes caught him in the act as he furrowed his brows. Sliding down from Nagisa's lap, the other wondered what the redhead was up to until said male started to remove his hands from his crotch.

"A-ah! Karma n-no!" Nagisa stuttered in a failed attempt to get the redhead to stop, flush alighting his cheeks.

Still though, despite his predicament Karma was still stronger than Nagisa, pulling his hands off and finding the source of the problem. Blinking in wonder (and slight confusion) the male gently poked the bulge only to hear a small moan. Blinking he did it again, and again, until a hand forcefully stopped him and dragged him onto the bluenette's lap.

"N-Nagisa-?" the redhead was cut off when he felt something hard rub forcefully against his rear, gasping as he steeled himself on the other's shoulders.

"Ngh!" loud pants and moans rung through the air as the two ground against each other, feeling their climax coming but didn't want to stop. Instead they continued to go faster, lewd pants escaping them without even realizing it.

Opening his eyes slightly, Nagisa almost came right then and there when he saw Karma's flushed, panting face mere inches from his. His eyes, too, were closed as he braced himself against Nagisa's shoulders, grinding his hips against the other male's as his tail twitched.

Grunting, Nagisa momentarily stopped as Karma opened his eyes, confused at the sudden interruption of their activities before Nagisa laid down. With Karma still on his lap, he grabbed the slender hips and slammed up into Karma.

A choked cry left the redhead as tears formed in his eyes, feeling Nagisa's hard-on rub forcefully at his clothed bottom. The sensation was both painful and wonderful at the same time as he slammed his hips down for more. The boy underneath him groaned at the sensation too, as their previous activity of rubbing against each other resumed.

Nagisa took the redhead's tail into his hand, rubbing it in time with their thrusts as Karma jerked, crying out in ecstasy as he rubbed harder on Nagisa's crotch.

"Nagisa, onegaishimasu…!" he cried, desperately rubbing his hips against his for release.

Nagisa grunted and reached for Karma's shorts, but before he could, a loud knock on the door startled them into stillness.

"Yo, Nagisa, Karma! You guys alright? I heard Karma was sick or something so we asked Karasuma-sensei for his address since Koro-sensei didn't know! I hope Karma's alright and that you didn't catch whatever he got!"

Only one thing ran through the two's mind.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **Lots of smut this time around. Also sorry if the Japanese gets kind of annoying; my mind is stuck between Japanese and English because of Japanese classes so meh :P**

 **(Also cut me some slack for the really shitty smut and Nagisa being dominant; there needs to be more dominant!Nagisa x submissive!Karma around here!)**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

"Karma? Nagisa?"

Nagisa had never been so panicked in his life. Looking up at his flustered friend he tried to think of a way to quickly solve their problem without causing too much suspicion. The flustered redhead left out a soft whine as he ground his hips against Nagisa's and it took all of his willpower _not_ to screw Karma on the couch right then and there.

"N-Nagisa..."

The bluenette quickly sat up and scooped the redhead into his arms. Quickly finding a spare blanket laying around he covered his friend and gave him a pillow.

"Don't move or make a sound until I come back alright? Bite on that pillow if it becomes too much for you." and by 'it' he meant Karma's climax that had yet to come.

"But you're still-"

"Don't worry about it," Nagisa flashed him a reassuring (if not slightly forced) smile before taking off towards the door, making sure to think of _other_ things than what he could be doing to Karma at the moment.

By the time he got to the door his erection was almost completely gone and to a point where the others wouldn't notice it unless they really looked hard enough. Putting on a smile, Nagisa opened the door to be greeted by Sugino, Isogai, Kayano, and Maehara.

"Hey, Nagisa." the green-haired girl greeted with a smile.

"Hi guys. So, you're here to check up on me and Karma?"

"Yeah, we heard he was sick and came to check up on him," Isogai replied, ever the caring father of the class. "How is he, by the way?"

"Oh, he's uh.." Nagisa could only _imagine_ what Karma looked like at the moment, flushed and panting on the couch with his new appendages begging to be toyed with. "He's fine. He just caught a bad fever and has to rest up a bit. I gave him some cold medicine so he should be out for a while."

"Ah, well that's a relief," an easy smile came to Isogai's face. "At least he can get some rest."

"Yeah.."

"Can we see him?" Maehara tried to peer into the room but Nagisa quickly blocked his way.

"No!" from the skeptical look of the others, he continued. "N-no cause you guys could catch his cold o-or wake him up! You want him to get better right?" he forced a smile.

Sugino looked like he was going to call him out on it but just sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right," he flashed a small smile. "Just tell us if anything changes or you need something, okay?"

"Will do!" Nagisa almost hurriedly sent them off after giving a couple more reassurances that he'd keep them updated on Karma's 'illness.' After they were out of sight he let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and closed the door, making his way back to where his neko redhead was waiting for him.

Red ears perked up as they heard Nagisa's light footsteps making their way back to the couch. His tail swished happily as he watched Nagisa sit down next to him and smile. He nibbled a bit more on the pillow before setting it aside, crawling back into Nagisa's lap. He purred seductively and rubbed his hips against the other's, already feeling his excitement return. He guided Nagisa's hands to his hips and in turn wrapped his arms around Nagisa's neck.

He opened his thighs and let Nagisa's hard-on rub against him, mewling softly at the feeling. Nagisa slid down the other's shorts and wasn't surprised to find nothing underneath. He let the fabric pool at the other's ankles before being promptly kicked off by an impatient Karma.

"Nagisa~" the other moaned sensually, impatiently rolling his hips. " _Please~_ "

And how could he say no to that?

Groaning impatiently, Nagisa watched as the redhead removed his pants and boxers to free his dripping erection. He flushed slightly at the other's stare but moaned when said other rubbed their cocks together. Both panted as they felt one another for the first time, Nagisa's hands exploring Karma's bare skin and Karma tangling his hands in the soft blue locks. It felt like an eternity before either one spoke up.

"Nagisa...p-please...s-stick it in me already!" Karma groaned, almost slamming down on the other's cock but Nagisa prevented that before the other hurt himself.

"K-Karma wait," he tried to reason, watching as the tail thwacked him in his arm and winced slightly at the strength put into it. "I-it's your first time and I don't want to hurt you!"

"I don't care!" the other growled, flashing sharp canines in a snarl. "I want it raw and rough, Nagisa!" It was amazing how fast the redhead could go from being a complete uke to acting like the devil in a split second.

And a split second was all Nagisa needed to grab the other's hips and slam into him with all that he had.

Karma screamed as he was penetrated suddenly as tears fell down his cheeks. He bit his lip and clutched Nagisa's shoulders as his ears went down from the pain. Nagisa looked like he wanted to pull out but Karma brought him into a deep kiss in the next second, shocking and successfully distracting the bluenette from the suddenness of the kiss. Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa's neck, bringing the two closer as he felt the other's arms encircle around his waist. His back arched as he moaned, letting Nagisa slip his tongue into the moist cavern. He felt himself blush as the skilled tongue ran along the roof of his mouth before sucking on his own tongue in a messy French kiss. Granted it wasn't the best kiss Nagisa could pull off, but the redhead – having never been kissed before – certainly felt lightheaded after they parted, a string of saliva connecting them before breaking apart.

"N-Nagisa-" the other didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before he was on his back on the couch, a lust-filled Nagisa over him whilst slamming into him with all that he had.

Karma cried out as he arched off the couch, more tears spilling from his eyes but he didn't dare stop the boy over him. He grasped the other's arms which were planted by his side as his thighs lifted of its own accord.

Nagisa couldn't even begin to _describe_ the ecstasy he felt fucking Karma right then and there. The tight, hot and wet cavern he was plunging into felt like heaven; with the lewd sounds passing from those kissable lips and the tale thwacking against his thigh, Nagisa felt like he could die happy.

When the other gripped his arms and lifted his thighs for more access, Nagisa was happy to plunge as deep as he could go into Karma's abused entrance. The other's mouth opened in a silent scream as tears once again brimmed his eyes. Biting his lip, Nagisa searched for that special spot that he knew would get Karma going.

He knew he found it when the other cried out, gripping his shoulders as his legs wrapped around his waist, "T-there! R-right there N-Nagisa!"

Grunting, the other lifted Karma's legs and thrusted in deep, hitting that spot again and again and making Karma let out those beautiful sounds that were like music to Nagisa's ears. More cries of pleasure reached his ears as he quickened his pace, feeling his climax coming. Karma could feel his coming too, apparently, as he tightened his hold around Nagisa.

"N-NAGISA!" Karma was the first to come as he mewled loudly in the other's ear, tail wrapping around his leg as he rode his orgasm with a violent shudder. His shudder only increased when he felt Nagisa still plunging into him, desperate for a release. Nagisa groaned as he spilled his contents into Karma, collapsing on top of the equally weakened body after their activities. Karma's tail unwrapped from his leg as Nagisa pulled out, watching his cum drip down Karma's thigh and unconsciously found himself licking his lips.

He heard Karma purr as he lifted himself off of him, finding the other's content face below him, still panting and flushed. He smirked and brushed some fringe out of the redhead's face, before he felt himself being pushed back and blinked to see a smirking Karma above him. His tail swooshed behind him as his back was slightly arched. Everything about him screamed _devious_ and Nagisa gulped, knowing immediately that a face like that meant a round two.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **3 freaking pages of a full-on lemon, good grief. What have you all done to me :P**

 **But anyways, hope ya'll like this smutty chapter (oh ho ho we're not done yet) and this chapter is dedicated to Joy Goldenpine, in honor of her updating her story 'Secrets Unheard' (and her suggesting the lemon, I was gonna get Nagisa cockblocked again huehuehue)**

 **Vote on what you all want to happen next:**

 **a) More smut between the two**

 **b) Karma going to school while trying to hide his appendages**

 **Nagisa getting extra pervy and having Karma dress up**

 **other (please specify in the comments or PM me :P)**

 **R &R**


End file.
